PewDieCry: Rain And A Smile
by LucyMew
Summary: Sometimes, it seems like there's no point in hoping. But there comes a time when someone special comes a long and you realize that the only thing you need is reassurance, but most of all, a smile. Pewdie's POV. Inspired by this beautiful art I came across on tumblr. Link inside. Involves Sup Dude.


**AN:** I had to do it! I HAD TO! I saw this amazing drawing and I had to do a little drabble for it. It's just asdkhasdhaskldhk SO UGH. I did this really quickly, so i'm sorry if it's badly done ;w;

The link to the drawing is here! **I recommend taking a look at the picture before reading! You have to put a "/" inbetween 'com' and 'image'** » dailycryaotic . tumblr . com image/40623542572« and so without further adieu, I dedicate my badly written drabble to DailyCryaotic from Tumblr!

* * *

I was finishing up on editing one of my videos, hoping to fuck that my power wouldn't cut out during the thunderstorm that was brewing outside. There were several moments when the lights in my apartment would flicker, causing me to freeze and focus my eyes on my computer screen in hoping that it would stay on along with the power, but then the lights would return to normal and I could relax. I didn't want to lose hours worth of editing, so I made a quick job of it, trying to finish it up as quickly as possible.

An unexpected loud crack of thunder erupted outside my window, causing me to jump in my seat, and of course making me hit my leg on my desk. "Ah! Fucking fuck, my leg!" I grabbed hold of my knee, rubbing my thigh and looking out my window with a glare, somehow thinking that it would offend nature itself for causing me pain. The fucker.

Just as I was about to return to finishing up my editing, something from across the street caught my eye. Curiosity got the better of me, and I let my hand fall from my leg and slowly stood up to get a better look, trying my best to squint through the heavy rain, I squinted harder, hoping it would make a difference, though it didn't.

Letting out a sigh, I grabbed my window and opened it up, doing so definitely helped.

I squinted past the rain again and frowned when I saw it was a cardboard box, and it took me a moment to realise there was something inside of it, and that wouldn't have been such a big deal if it was just some old scraps someone was throwing out. But no, there was something in there, and the poor fucking thing was probably freezing to death.

"Fuck." I muttered, not wanting to waste any more time I quickly headed for the door, and almost choked when the cord from my headset dug into my neck. I grunted and quickly pulled it out from the computer, tucking the end of the cord into my jean pocket. I grabbed the yellow umbrella next to the entrance and headed out. I took two steps at a time down the stairs and ran down the corridor to the building exit.

I went outside, opened up my umbrella and jogged to the side of the building where my window was, it didn't take me long before I caught sight of the box across the road.

Making sure to look both sides, I lightly jogged across and stopped a few feet away from the box, taking in the sight of the thing inside, I'm not sure exactly what it was… but, he watched me with sad blue eyes, he was crying… and his small frame was shaking uncontrollably.

I immediately walked over and knelt down in front of him, making sure my umbrella was hovering over him and not even bothering to care that the back of my sweater was getting drenched.

"Hey, little guy…" I whispered, unsure if he could even hear me over the rain.

He sniffled and watched me with careful eyes, he was drenched and shivering, the single hair on-top of his head sunken. I slowly put my hand out and felt my heart clench painfully when I saw him close his eyes and flinch away before I even got to touched him.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise." I spoke up a bit more so that he could hear me.

I saw him peek open an eye to watch me carefully, as if unsure of my actions.

"I won't hurt you." I said again, I left my hand hovering between us, making sure to keep still.

He opened his other eye and stared at my hand cautiously. When he didn't make a move, I decided to slowly reach out further and I cupped his small white face in my hand. I felt my heart sink at how cold he was but I was happy that he didn't flinch away from my touch; he just stared at me with that same sad expression. I slowly wiped away the tears that were still gathering and falling from his eyes with my thumb and I smiled softly when I felt him nudge his head closer into my hand, seeking out comfort.

"It's okay, don't cry, I'm gonna take care of you." I told him.

I watched him stare up at me and for the first time, I saw his mouth twitch up into a genuine small smile.

I grinned and knelt down closer; I removed my hand from his face and instead wrapped it around his back. He seemed to understand what I was doing and I felt him lean back against my hand. I quickly scooped him up and bought him to my chest, trying my best to protect him from the rain.

"I'm taking you with me, alright?" I looked down and watched him stare up at me for a moment before he slowly nodded.

Happy with that, I held him closer and I began jogging back inside the building, trying and failing to close my umbrella with one hand, but I eventually managed. I quickly got up the stairs and made my way inside my apartment, chucking the umbrella by the entrance, deciding I'd clean up the wet floor later. I then finally turned my attention to the little guy snuggling against my chest.

He was looking up at me again with another smile that reached his eyes. I grinned down at him and bought him up to kiss the top of his head. "Don't worry about it," It didn't take me long to think of a name, and since the little dude was crying when I first found him, it only made sense that I should call him something related to that, because I was positive that from now on, I'd be sure to only make him smile. "Cry…"


End file.
